Tough Little Boys
by Adrian Jade
Summary: John Cena deals with the difficulties of being 17 with a baby. Based on the song Tough Little Boys by Gary Alan. Complete.
1. Default Chapter

A/N this is just and idea I had while walking home from school I have no idea where it is going but here goes. I got the idea from One Tree Hill

John Cena's Pov

One of the most hurtful things that could be said about me already has I remember I was a junior in highschool when my life got turned upside down. I was on the varsity football team and of course I was dating the head cheerleader it was a must at that time. I never thought I loved her. Hell I was in highschool I had no idea if I loved anyone. One night after our team came in first place in the division Miranda and I got drunk and ended up having sex in the back of my car. We both tried to forget it and chalk it off as a one night mistake but it wasn't I found out a month and a half later that I was going to be a father. This couldn't be happening to me I wasn't even 18 yet I couldn't be a father I had my whole life ahead of me. She told me she was keeping the baby and after a while I started to get excited about it we found out the baby was a boy. I started to really care for Miranda she was carrying my child what else could I do we were connected by this baby for the rest of our lives. On a very rainy day in June, Miranda gave birth to a 7 pound 12 ounch baby boy. I went to pick them up 2 days later but Miranda was gone she left the baby in his carseat with a note saying she changed her mind and was giving him to me. I looked down at him he was awake and looking up at me the trust in his eyes was so pure and amazing.

"Hey buddy I know what I'm going to name you Joesph Anthony Cena" I said.

"Looks like we're on our own now Joey but don't worry daddy will always take care of you". After I said this Joey closed his eyes and went to sleep.

That summer was rough but I went back to school in September. Now like I said one of the most hurtful things was said about me on that first day. I walked into West Newbury High on that September morning pushing a stroller Joey was about 2 months old now he was getting big and was always out growing the clothes I bought him. I lived with my parents who helped me out alot but they also believed Joey was my responsibility. Of course that didn't stop my mother from spoiling him rotten but that was another story. I was walking by my coaches office on my way to the daycare where I had to drop Joey off.

"Cena ready to lead us to another victory" he asked. If i said so myself I was one of the best linebackers there was out there.

"Yes sir coach" I replied

"That's what I like to hear practice is this Tuesday" he replied. I started to walk away when I head the coach go.

"Cena is going places"

"Then why is he pushing a baby carriage" I heard someone say.

Ouch that hurt here I was trying to be a good father and a student because I had dreams and I wasn't stupid enough to drop out I knew it wasn't going to be easy but I knew I could get a collage scolarship but what was I going to do about Joey he was never really part of the plan.


	2. Chapter 1

Artist : Gary Allan  
Song : Tough Little Boys

I never once, backed down from a punch.  
I'd take it square on the chin.  
Well I found out fast a bullys just that and you got to stand up to him.  
So I didn't cry when I got a black eye as bad as it hurt I just grinned.  
But when tough little boys grow up to be Dads  
They turn into big babies again.  
Scared me to death when took your first steps,  
Well I'd fall everytime you fell down.  
Your first day of school,  
I cried like a fool, I followed your school bus to town.  
Well I didn't cry when ol Yeller died  
at least not in front of my friends.  
But when tough little boys grow up to be  
Dads they turn into big babies again.  
Well I'm a grown man and as strong as I am.  
Well sometimes it's hard to believe,  
One little girl with little blonde curls can totally terrify me.  
If you were to ask my wife would just laugh ,  
she'd say I know all about men,  
how tough little boys grow up to be Dads  
they turn into big babies again.  
Well I know one day I'll give you away  
and I'm goin to stand there and smile.  
When I get home and I'm all alone,  
I'll sit in your room for awhile.  
Cause when tough little boys grow up to be  
Dads they turn into big babies again

Ok this song is about a little girl but I think it goes nice because John is going to face some things in later chapters that he is going to need strength to overcome.

John's Pov

Monday night was horrible I think Joey caught a cold from one of the other kids in daycare and refused to go to sleep.

"Shh Jojo it's ok daddy is here" I said rocking him in my arms. But he only coughed and cried some more. I felt bad for him it must be so hard not being able to talk to tell people what is wrong. There was a knock on my bedroom door my mother came in.

"He sounds horrible" she said

"Yeah I think he caught a cold when he was at daycare" I replied. She came over and felt his forehead.

"John he is burning up" she said

"I know I'm going to take him to the doctor's after school tomorrow" I told her.

"But John you have football tomorrow,I'll take him" she replied

"No, I said I would do it he is my son" I snapped

She looked hurt by my words. I hadn't ment to snap at her it's just that I was tired and needed sleep.

"I'm sorry mom I just need sleep" I appologized

"It's ok I know this can't be easy on you but I want you to know how proud your father and I are of you" she replied

"Thanks that means alot" I said.

"I'll take Joey so you can get some sleep" she said

"Thanks" I replied as I handed Joey to her.

"Come on Joseph let's leave so your father can get a little sleep" she told him.

I got about an hour of sleep when my alarm went off. I groaned and sat up I think it would have been better if I haden't slept at all. I threw some clothes on and grabbed my books. My mother had Joey in his highchair she was feeding him a bottle.

"You know right after we left your room he feel asleep he must have tired himself out with all the crying" she said

"Lucky you" I replied

"You ready to go to school today Jojo" I asked as I picked Joey up.

"I can always watch him if you don't want to take him" mom offered

"No thanks we'll be fine" I told her.

I carried Joey out to my car and put him in his carseat. I threw my book in the passenger seat and then took off. I parked in the school parking lot. I walked to the trunk and grabbed Joey's carriage I was used to the stares by now when people saw me take Joey out of the car. It still annoyed me it was like they never had seen a man with a son before they should be applauding me for stepping up. I put Joey in the carriage and wheeled it into the school. I was at my locker with my back away from the carriage I was putting my books away when I heard Joey start laughing I looked to see Mackenzie Winters making funny faces at him.

"Hey Mac it's been a while" I said

"Yeah it has so this is Joey" she said "I heard that Miranda had a baby boy but I was in St. Louis all summer at my cousin Randy's house" (Sorry I couldn't resist putting Randy in he becomes important later)

"That's alright" I said. I finshed putting my books away so I started wheeling the carriage down to daycare. Mackenzie started walking with me.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"I wanted to talk to you some more" she replied

"Ok" I said

"I'm sorry about Miranda that was a stupid thing to do who could abandon that cute little boy" she said

"Her loss" I replied

"You're right I know we never really talked before but I want you to know that I want to be your friend" she said

"Yeah that would be nice" I told her

The rest of the walk to the daycare was silent after dropping Joey off we went our seperate ways. School seemed to last forever but that was normal. I grabbed my stuff and then picked up Joey. Coach Miller was less than thrilled that I wasn't going to be at practice but he delt with it he realized I had more important responsibilities. He also said if I ever did this again he would throw me off the team which was his way of telling me to take care of my son.

I was the only father in the doctor's office. The doctor took us in right away.

"Hello John" he said.

"Hey Doc" I replied

"So what's the matter today?" he asked

"He had a fever last night and I just wanted to make sure he was ok" I informed him.

"Well it seems to just be a cold" he said after he examined Joey. "just give him some tylenol for babies and he should be fine"

"Ok thanks Doc" I said

"While you're here John you should make an appointment for yourself" he said as he wrote things down on Joey's chart. ( That must suck going to the same doctor as your baby son)

"We'll do" I said as I grabbed joey and left. I paid the lady at the desk and scheduled an appointment for myself.


	3. Chapter 2

"Mr Cena, Mr. Cena" I awoke to someone shaking my arm.

"Damn" I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes.

"This is the third time you've fallen asleep in my class this week" Ms O scolded

Ms O'Donnell was the type of teacher that would allow you to throw shit around in her class but if you forgot your homework your ass wasn't leaving that seat until she said so. She was a short woman in her early 50's despite her size she could be intimidating when it was needed.

"See me after class" she ordered

I sighed it was last period on Friday and the last thing I wanted to do was stay afterschool. Class ended and Mackenzie said she would pick up Joey. At first I thought she just felt bad about her bestfriend leaving me to raise our son on my own but she honestly cares about Joey and has turned into a really good friend. After the last on my classmates had filed out of the room Ms O shut the door.

"John I know that it hasn't been easy for you these last couple of months rasing your son and believe me I understand and that is why I've been going easier on you but you have to try a little harder if you weren't such a good student I wouldn't have" she said

"I'm sorry Joey hasn't been sleeping right this week he has a cold and if he can't sleep neither can I" I said

I noticed Mackenzie and Joey waiting for me outside the door Ms O motioned for them to come in.

"So this is the famous Joey I keep hearing about" she said

"Yeah that's him" I replied

"Can I hold him?" she asked

"Yeah go ahead" I said

She picked Joey up and held him he smiled which was rare for him because he usually doesn't like strangers it took him about a week to open up to Mackenzie.

"He has your blond hair John" she said

"Yeah that's why Mac calls him blondie" I replied

"Yeah I do don't I" Mackenzie said

Ms. O put Joey back into his carriage.

"Well you sould get going I'd hate for you to miss football" she said sarcastically

"Where would our school be without our best linebacker" Mackenzie pointed out

"Yeah what can I say I'm amazing" I said stretching as I got out of my seat.

Mackenzie and I left the classroom.

"Thanks for watching him when I have football practice" I said

"No problem it's fun" she replied

"Well Jojo I have to go be good for Mackenzie" I said as I gave him a kiss.

Joey and I were really lucky to have Mackenzie in our lives.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: the story will remain when he is 17 for a while but then there will be a 4 or 5 year jump but that isn't for a while.

Football pratice lasted longer that I would have liked it was about 10 when I got to Mackenzie's house I was exhausted. I knocked on the door.

"Hey John" Mackenzie greeted me

"Hey" I said while yawning

"You look really tired why don't you come in a sleep in the guest bedroom I really don't like the idea of you driving homw when you can barely keep your eyes open" she suggested

I was about to say no when I yawned again and then she pushed me into the house.

"My sister isn't home so you won't get in trouble for being here" she informed me.

I had forgotten that Mackenzie lived with her older sister because her parents died when she was 12 I remember Miranda mentioning it once or twice.

"Thanks Mac I really appreciate..." I couldn't even finish my sentence because I was so tired.

"No problem besides Joey is sleeping so peacefully and I really wouldn't want to wake him up" she replied

"So he was good for ya?" I asked

"He always is" she said and then she showed me to the guest room. I stripped down to my boxers and passed out. Before I knew it morning had come. I sat up and looked at the alarm clock next to the bed.

"Damn it's almost 10:30" I said to myself.

I dressed and went downstairs to find Mackenzie playing with Joey. I could tell Joey was really attached to her and to tell you the truth so was I. I could hear Joey laughing which made me smiled the scene was really heartwarming.

"Morning" Mackenzie said when she saw me

"Morning" I replied

I came and sat next to Mackenzie and Joey.

"Hey Jojo are you havin fun?" I asked him.

He was just about to turn 4 months old he was getting big. He had a way of staring at you with his big blue eyes that made you think he was seeing into your soul. He looked alot like me which I guess was a good thing it made it easier not to think about Miranda. I've had time to think about it and I honestly have no good feelings towards her except for the fact that she gave me my son. But other than that I was pissed at her for leaving me alone to raise this innocent little boy by myself. But if I really think about it I'm not alone I have Mackenzie and my parents and even my brothers when they want to help so it's all good.


	5. Chapter 4

It had been six months and I had started looking at collages and applying for football related scolarships. I was looking over a pamphlet for Springfield University when I heard Joey cry. He had been taking a nap and now wanted to get out of the crib to my surprise he was standing up holding onto the rails.

"Oh my god Jojo you're standin up" I said with pride

"Ma come here you have to see this" I yelled to my mother who was downstairs in the kitchen.

"John was is so important... Joey is standing up" she beamed as she went and picked him up.

"He is only 8 months old that has to be a record" I said

"I'm so proud of you little man" mom said to him in a baby voice.

I never talked to Joey in a baby voice I always felt it insulted his intelligence not to mention that Mr. Hardcore Street thug would never stoop that low in the humiliation factor.

"John there is a phone call for you" my brother Mike yelled up to me.

"Hello I said picking up the phone

"Hi Mr Cena this is Brett Thomas from Springfield University" he said

"Hi" I replied

"This is hard for me to say but we are sorry but we don't feel that we can give you a scolarship" he said

"Why?" I asked

"Well don't take this the wrong way but we don't think that the fact you have a son makes you the right choice" he replied

"So basically what you are saying is the fact that I get straight A's and that I'm a damn good football is just shit because I have a son" I snapped

"I'm sorry but yes that is what we are saying"

"Well you know what you can go fuck yourselves" I yelled as I slammed the phone down.

"Johnathan Felix Anthony Cena you'd better have a really good reason for using that kind of language" mom scolded

"I'm going out" I informed her as I left the room

I walked for a while and I ended up at Mackenzie's house accidently. I figured I could talk to her. I knocked on the door she answered and I told her what happened.

"That's terrible" she said

"Yeah tell me about it" I replied

"We have to do something" she said

"Mac it's ain't worth it I'm not going to go to collage" I said

"So this is how you are going to be all full of self pity?" she asked coldly

"What do you know about it?" I asked

"Because I know you" she said

"Then leave it alone" I told her

She came to sit next to me she place her hand on my cheek.

"You deserve that scholarship" she said

I was about to protest when she leaned over and kissed me and to my suprise I kissed her back. The kiss deepened instinctivly I pushed her back on the couch. But then I realized what I was doing, I pulled away.

"No we can't do this" I said

"Why not?" she asked

"Because it isn't right I have Joey" I said.

She seemed to accept that and we sat there in silence.

"I should leave" I said

"You don't have to" she said

"I know but I really should be going" I told her

She walked me to the door. To say I was confused was an understatement.

A/N I've decided to make the time jump happen in 2 chapters from now I just wanted to give ya'll a heads up.


	6. Chapter 5

Mackenzie and I were hanging out it was a week before April vacation she was going to St. Louis and had invited Joey and I to go with her I figured it was a good idea to get away I had been turned down by every collage I applied to because I had a son so I needed to get away. Both Mackenzie and I felt it better not to mention what had happened a couple of months ago.

"So you excited about getting away for a week?" she asked me

"Yeah we need a vacation" I replied I was standing up holding Joey's hands while he took little steps.

It was a hot day so I was dressed in a pair of shorts and Mackenzie had a bikini top and a pair of shorts on I couldn't help but notice what a nice body she had. I shook my head she was my bestfriend I couldn't have feelings for her that would be disasterious not only for me but for Joey too.

A week went by and I was loading our stuff into my car we were driving from Boston to St. Louis it would take us about a day and a half but it would be fun.

"Are you sure it's ok with your family that we stay up there?" I asked for the third time

"Yes I asked my uncle he said it was fine" she replied

"Just checkin" I said

"Well you don't need to" she countered

"Fine I was just tryin to make conversation there's no need to bite my head off" I said in a calm tone

"Whatever" she said shutting her eyes and going to sleep. I figured I'd let her nap for a little while and then we would switch. We still had a to drive for another 11 hours to get to her cousin's house. I drove for another 6 hours and then we switched when I woke up we were at the house.

"Were here" Mackenzie said when she noticed I was awake.

"Ububa" came from the backseat somtimes I wondered if Joey knew he wasn't talking because he could babble to himself for hours with such passion I sware this kid is going to be a laywer when he grows up.

Mackenzie's aunt and uncle came out to greet us and I met her cousin Randy. He was really cool we were about the same age. (A/N: I know Randy is younger that John but in this story they are the same age) It was after dinner and Mackenzie, Randy and I were sitting outside on their pourch talking.

"So John Mackenzie has told me about your collage problem" Randy said

"Yeah that shit was wack" I replied

"You should come with me to OVW"he said

"What's OVW?" I asked

"Ohio Valley Wrestling" he answered "it's a wrestling school"

"Me a wrestler?" I asked

"Yeah it would be cool then I could have someone to talk to while I'm there"

"Ok Orton you are on" I said with a smile.


	7. Chapter 6

5 years later

Mackenzie's POV

Five years have flown by after highschool I went off to collage in Spain where I have been studying until 2 weeks ago and now I'm home. I have spoken to John only a handful of times since I left we parted on rough terms. I call every week to talk to Joey I reall missed him while I was gone I can imagine how big he's gotten. I'm in Boston visiting my cousin he has a show tonight I can't wait to see him we were really close before I left. Well here goes nothing.

"Macky" I heard someone calling me. All I saw was a flash of blonde. I braced myself and sure enough the next thing I knew I was holding a very excited 5 year old in my arms.

"Hey Blondie look how big you are now" I said. God he looked so much like John except his hair is much lighter but it will get darker and more like John's when he gets older.

"I missed ya" he said. I smiled he certainly had the rap star dialect down but that didn't suprise me much John had always been a rap fanatic so it didn't suprise me that his son was the same way. He was dressed in a Celtics jersey and a pair of baggy shorts

"Joey" I heard my cousin call

"Hey big guy long time no see" I said

"Hey Kenzie when did you get back?" he asked

"2 days ago" I replied

"I'm glad you found him John would kill me if he knew I lost Joey again" Randy said

"Sorry Uncle Randy" Joey said

"It's ok Joey just don't so it again" he said

"Macky come on I want to show you my toys" Joey said grabbing my hand.

He led me to John's locker room.

"See these are my action figures" he pointed to them "they are soliders you were a solider right Uncle Randy"

"Yeah Joey I was" he answered

"Where is John?" I asked

"He should be getting back from the ring right about now" Randy replied

"My daddy is the bestest wrestler in the world he is the US champion and I have a belt just like his" Joey said. He went over to his bag and pulled out a replica belt. He started spinning the medallion in the center of the belt.

"Mini John we like to call him" Randy said

"So why are you watching him cuz?" I asked

"I watch him when I don't have a match it doesn't bother me Joey is a good kid" he answered

"Yeah I'm a good..." Joey started to say before he yawned

"Looks like someone needs a nap" I said. Randy left the room to get ready for his match.

I walked over to him and picked him up he didn't put up a fight he let me lay him on the couch and put a blanket over him.

"I love you Macky" he said

"I love you too Blondie" I said and then I gave him a kiss on the forehead.

I didn't know John was standing in the door way until he said something.

"He missed you" he said

I looked at John my eyes giving him a once over he didn't look like the same person I left 5 years ago. He now had a very nice body. He smirked when he was I was staring at him.

"I get that alot" he said

I blushed when I realized I was stairing.

"Sorry you've changed alot since the last time I saw you" I said

"Yeah 5 years is a long time" he replied running his hand through his short hair.

"Too long" I said


	8. Chapter 7

Joey insisted that Mackenzie join us for dinner which was fine with me it would give us a chance to talk about what happened when she left.

Flashback

"Hey Mac are you ok?" I asked

"I have to tell you something" she said

We were sitting on a swing on her frontporch. She was leaning into my chest and I had my arm around her. Things were simple we were just friends enjoying eachother's company no need to go further.

"So tell me" I said

"I've been accepted to study in Spain for the next 5 years" she said

"That's great" I said trying to make myself sound excited.

"You're lying" she said

"Well what do you want me to say?" I asked her

"I don't know" she said sitting up "there really isn't anything holding me here"

"What about me and Joey?" I asked

"I love Joey but he isn't my son and as for you, you even said it yourself there could never be anything more than friendship between us"

"I don't want to talk anymore" I said standing up.

"John please don't be mad" she said but I was already halfway down the street.

I wasn't mad at her I was just really hurt. She left three days later and then Joey and I packed up and moved to Louisville.

End of flashback

Now I find myself walking down a hallway with my son and Mackenzie. Time had changed her but hell it had changed me too. We walked out into the parking lot and started walking to my car. When we got there a woman was sitting on the hood.

"Hello John" she said with a smile.

"...Miranda"


	9. Chapter 8

"...Miranda" I stuttered in disbelief

"Hi John" she replied

"Daddy who's that?" Joey asked

"A friend" I told him

"Mac can you take him inside?" I asked Mackenzie

"Ok come on Blondie" she said taking Joey's hand.

"He's gotten big" Miranda said

"Yeah they usually do from the time that they are newborns" I said my voice was laced with anger and sarcasm.

"Do you think it was easy for me to leave?" she asked

"Oh yeah I could see how it would be so hard to leave" I retorted

"He's my son too" she said

"No you abondened him so he is my son" I said

"I didn't want to do this but if you force me I will sue for custody" she threatened

"Yeah like any court in their right mind would give you custody" I said

"I'm his mother" she said

"You don't even know his name" I said

"It's Taylor" she said

"Taylor, his name is Joseph it's been Joseph since I named him when you just left him there in the hospital" I said

"I've called him Taylor since before he was born" she replied

"Yeah well when you leave your kids you really don't have a choice" I said

"Look I came back because I want my son and I won't stop until I get him" she said

"I'm his father and the only parent he's ever known, I was there every times he was sick, when he took his first steps, his first word... everything" I said "besides Mackenzie is closer to being his mother than you are"

"I figured with me out of the way she'd end up sleeping with you" Miranda commented

"Don't you even think that about Mackenzie she has been nothing but a friend when I needed one and even if something did happen that would be between her and I, nobody else" I yelled.

"We'll see" she said and with that she walked away.


	10. Chapter 9

I walked back into the building I could barely see I was so angry. Why now did she have to come back Joey is everything to me and I can't loose him. It scared me to think of my life without him about as much as it scared me not to have Mackenzie in my life. Sure when I first found out Miranda was pregnant I wanted her to get an abortion but I have regretted ever saying that because I love my son so much. I made it just outside my locker room and I exploded I punched a hole in the wall. Mackenzie and Joey came out of the room to see what the loud noise was.

"Daddy are you ok?" Joey asked me

"Yeah JoJo I'm fine just go back into the room ok" I told him. The truth is I wasn't fine I didn't know if I could control my temper and I didn't want to scare my son. Mackenzie remained outside.

"She wants to take him away" I said

"I figured" she replied

"Did you know about it?" I asked

"How could you even say that, don't you think if I did I would have told you or tried to talk her out of it God John I know we didn't part on good terms but how could you even think that" she replied hurt.

"I sorry... I just can't loose my son" I said as I started balling. I slid into a kneeling postion on the floor. She came and wrapped her arms around me.

"Joey isn't going anywhere" she said

"How can you be so sure?" I asked

"Because we won't let him" she replied

"Why would you want to help?" I asked

"John I lied to you 5 years ago when I told you why I was leaving I do think of Joey as a son, I'm the closest thing he has to a mother and I love that little boy as if he was my own son I only said that so you would hate me so it was easier to leave" she explained

"I could never hate you" I replied "I was just hurt"

"I know you were" she said "just like you are now but you can't let that stop you from doing everything to keep your son"

" I'm just so afraid of loosing him, what about if she gets custody of him?" I asked

"She abandonded him who would give her custody?" Mackenzie pointed out

"I travel all the time she could say that isn't good for him" I said

"John, Joey is a perfectly healthy little boy for Christ sakes he just turned 5 and he can already read I don't think he is loosing anything by traveling" she said

"He's smart for 5" I said

"And right now all he needs to know is that his dad loves him very much and all he wants to do is see his son healthy" she said

"That's all I do want I just want to see you and Joey happy" I replied

"What about you John don't you get to be happy?" she asked

"Not until you two are" I replied

"Ok" she said as she kissed me.

"Now I'm happy" she said "how about you?"

"I'm good" I said

"I've wanted to do that for a while" she said

"But you didn't want to ruin a good thing right?" I asked

"How did you know"

"I've been telling myself that same thing for about 5 years now" I replied


	11. Chapter 10

After I composed myself Mackenzie and I went back into the room. Joey was playing with his wrestling action figures.

"You're goin' down Orton, I'm the Doctor of Thuganomics, you can't see me" I heard Joey say. Mackenzie giggled and I couldn't help but smile.

"Am I winning JoJo?" I asked

"Yeah your kickin' Uncle Randy's bootay" he replied

God sometimes he could be so cute. I could see Mackenzie trying to hold back a couple of laughs.

"Ok JoJo me and you need to have a talk so come over here" I said. He came over and sat on my lap.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked

"No buddy your aight" I said "we need to talk about that lady from the parking lot"

"She be trippin I don't like her" he said

"John what have you been teaching this boy?" Mackenzie asked. She had a point Joey was 5 and already talking like a wankster.

"Well JoJo she's your mama" I said. He looked up at me confused.

"You see me and your mom were kinda young when you were born so your mom gave you to me because she thought I'd do a better job raising you" I tried to explain.

"Are you sending me away?" he asked with tears in his eyes.

"Of course not you're my buddy what would I do without you" I replied

"Ok" he said wiping his eyes.

"But we might have to go to court your momma wants to take you away from me but I don't want you to be scared because I'll never let her have you" I told him.

"I don't wanna go with her daddy I want to stay with you and Macky" he said

"And we both want you to be here with us" Mackenzie said


	12. Chapter 11

"Ok JoJo remember what we talked about" I said my hands were gripping the steering wheel so hard my knuckles were white.

"No gangster talk" Joey replied

"Yeah we don't want to make the judge think I'm a bad influence on you" I said

"Daddy what's a bad influence anyways?" Joey asked

"It's when someone does something bad and someone they love tries to copy them" I explained

"But talkin slang isn't bad" Joey said

"Yeah well we know that but the judge might plus you are dressed up all nice so could you just talk nice please for me?" I begged

"This suit is wack why do I have to wear it" he said

"Because if I have to wear a suit so do you" I said

"That's low" Joey said crossing his arms.

I just laughed.

"Why can't Macky come with us?" he asked

"Because she had someother things to take care of" I told Joey.

Mackenzies Pov:

I was way over across town I had called Miranda and asked to meet her.

"Hey" she said waling over to where I was sitting.

"It been a while" I replied

"Yeah it has" she said

"So let's make this clear I do not support you in taking Joey away from his father" I said plain and simple

"Why?" she asked

"Because John has been through hell taking care of that little boy" I said

"He looks like he is doing well for himself now" she replied

"Yeah but do you think it was easy for him, he has been through so much he had to go to night school to get his degree plus with the wrestling training and taking care of Joey I have no idea how he did it"

"I alway knew you liked John but this just proves it" she said

"Hell yeah I love him but I respect him also all he had to do he has and now you come back from God knows where and try to take his son away from him!" I exclaimed

"Do you think it was easy to leave him?" she asked

"For you yes I think it was, you even said yourself you never wanted a baby and the only reason you kept him was because you didn't feel right about having an abortion" I said

"Well things have changed I have a boyfriend who I adore and he has two kids and we want them and Joey to be a family" she said

"Isn't that just perfect an instant little happy family well aren't you forgetting one thing?" I asked

"What?" she asked

"John, you dumbass hoe" I yelled. Which got me a couple of stares from people who were in the resturant.

"I'm Joey's mother" she said

"And John is his father and the only parent he knows" I said

"I went through 15 hours of labor to bring him into the world" she said

"Yeah well John has been through 5 years of loving that little boy so he pretty much beat you right there" I said and then I left. I knew if I didn't I was going to do something I was going to regret. It was 12:30 so I just had enough time to go home and change and then head down to the court house.


	13. Chapter 12

"Ok I've heard both of your arguements and now I'd like to talk to Joey" Judge Michael Taylor said.

Both John and Miranda nodded and then the judge left the room. Joey was sitting in a room just off the courtroom he was coloring a picture.

"Hi Joey I'd like to ask you a few questions" Mike asked

"Ok Mr. Judge" Joey replied looking up for his picture.

Mike had a seat across for Joey.

"What are you coloring?" he asked

"It's a picture for daddy" Joey answered happily "it's for when we go home and he can hang it on the frige like he does all my pictures"

"Ok Joey how old are you?" Mike asked

"I just turned 5" Joey replied

"Who do you live with?" Mike asked

"My dad"

"Have you ever met your mom?" he asked

"No daddy says that she was really young and didn't think she could raise me right so she gave me to my dad because he is the best dad in the world, I don't care what Declan says my daddy is better than his" Joey said

"Who's Declan?" Mike asked

"My friend his daddy works with mine" Joey replied

"So do you travel alot with your dad?" he asked

"Sometimes, my dad doesn't travel as much as he used to when I was younger we spent about 6 months on the road and the rest of the time were home" Joey answered

"Do you ever stay with anyone when your dad goes on the road?" Mike asked

"Yeah when I'm sick and can't go with daddy I stay with my grandma and grandpa and my uncles" Joey answered

"Is that fun?" he asked

"Yeah but I miss daddy" Joey answered

"So what do you like to do for fun?" Mike asked

"I like to play with my Playstation 2 and listen to music and play with my friends" he answered

"What music do you listen to?" he asked

"Whatever my dad listens to but he always makes sure it's ok for me to listen to because some music has bad words in it" Joey replied

"Have you ever heard your dad use bad words?" Mike asked

"Only once but he only said it because he cut himself by accident and didn't know I was in the room" Joey said

"What was the word?" Mike asked

"the S.H.I.T. word" Joey answered (he was spelling the word)

"Ok" Mike said "what about the woman who was with your dad earlier?" Mike asked

"Her name is Mackenzie but I call her Macky and she calls me Blondie, she is my dad's bestfriend I've known her my whole life" Joey explained. Then he got really serious.

"Can you keep a secret?" Joey asked

"Yeah I can" Mike answered

"I want my dad and Macky to get together and get married and then she'll be my mommy" Joey said

"That's very nice" Mike said

"Do I have to go with my mommy because I don't want to I want to stay with my dad and Macky" Joey said on the verge of tears.

"Well I haven't made a decision yet but I'll have to but I'd never take you away from your dad" Mike said

Joey seemed comforted by these word and calmed down. Mike left the room now was the hard part telling somebody that they were going to loose their son.


	14. Chapter 13

John's Pov

The judge came back into the room I was so nervous you know the kind where your afraid to breathe because you don't want to upset somebody. He took a seat it had been an hour since he left I knew only some of that time was spent with Joey the other was spent rendering a decision. I had to give the guy his props this case wasn't an easy one to call. Yes Miranda was his mother but what about me I'm his father and the only parent Joey has ever known.

"I would like to start out by saying this is not an easy case to call but I had to make a decision" he said "I have spoken to Joey who is a very smart little boy, Mr Cena you have done a fine job raising him"

"Thank you your honor" I said

"Now as I was saying you both seem like you want what's best for this little boy so what I think is that he should stay with his father" he said. As soon as those words left his mouth I felt like I could breathe again. It felt like the whole world had been lifted off of my shoulders. I looked over at Miranda she looked upset but also a little relieved maybe deep down she was hoping for this I guess I would never know.

Mackenzie was the first one at my side I was still a little shocked I honestly thought I was going to loose him. It wore off pretty quick because the next thing I knew I was kissing Mackenzie.

"Marry me" I blurted out.

She looked at me and asked if I was serious and I told her I was.

"Then yes John I will marry you" she said. I took her into my arms and kissed her with as much passion as I had. I could see Joey standing there smirking out of the corner of my eye.

"What do you say JoJo, me, you and Mackenzie becoming an family?" I asked

"Awsome" Joey said jumping up and down. I let go of Mackenzie and hugged Joey as tight as I possibly could without sufficating him. Then I walked out of the court house. What I didn't see was Joey giving the judge thumbs up or the jude winking at Joey but who cares I was the happiest man in the world. I had my son and the woman I loved and nothing else mattered. Being a teenage dad is the hardest job in the world but then again it has the best rewards. I guess the saying is true when tough little boys turn into dads they turn into big babies again because as I was walking out of the courthouse I had tears of joy flowing down my face and I wasn't ashamed. Mr Hardcore street thug has lost his touch but I really don't mind.

THE END


End file.
